monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightmare
Nightmare is a three year-old, demonic horse and the near-inseparable pet of Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. She is voiced by Audu Paden. Physical Description Nightmare is a blue horse with purple manes and the ability to breathe fire. She is prone to bouts of panic and fear at even the suggestion of something bad about to happen. Appearances Volume 2 In "Frightday the 13th", all the bad luck and tales of a monster lurking the halls of Monster High at midnight were enough for Nightmare to poop burning charcoals. Ghoulia Yelps extinguished them. Since Bloodgood herself was very eager to leave the building before the monster would awaken, Nightmare swiftly responded to her order to saddle up and jumped through the window. When Abbey Bominable and Frankie Stein were sent to Bloodgood's office in "Abominable Impression", Nightmare was just assisting Bloodgood in doing her makeup. When Bloodgood put bracelets on the two students to force them to stay together for the rest of the day, she added that if Abbey and Frankie would not ad here to the bracelets' distance limits, they'd be cursed with eternal homework. This frightened Nightmare badly. Nightmare was present when Bloodgood in "Dueling Personality" told the Fear Squad that Nefera de Nile would be their coach until Monster Mashionals. In "Neferamore", she accompanied her master to the gym to help the new coach get acquainted with her task, then set fire on a door in order to leave. Again, Ghoulia extinguished the flames. Volume 3 She later made a cameo in "I Know What You Did Last Fright" smiling as the others cheer for Holt's mural of her. Fright On! When Monster High was preparing for a merge with two other schools, one of the staff members, Ms. Crabgrass, spent a lot of time working with her. This was difficult for Nightmare, who was constantly trying to take a bite out of Crabgrass' leaf skirt, but of course not allowed to do so. Upon the success of the merge, Crabgrass contacted her boss, Van Hellscream, who immediately traveled to Monster High. As soon as she saw him, Nightmare understood Van Hellscream was up to no good, but could not prevent him from turning Bloodgood into a statue. In fact, as the only witness, Nightmare couldn't even save herself and was soon captured. However, the panicked way in which she acted towards Crabgrass, who had changed her appearance into that of Bloodgood's to cover up the disappearance, managed to make Frankie Stein realize Bloodgood had been replaced. When Frankie subsequently figured out Bloodgood had been petrified and gained access to Bloodgood's office to search for the cure, Nightmare betrayed the location of the antidote, ensuring Frankie got it before Crabgrass and Van Hellscream returned. Meta Timeline * May 12, 2011: Nightmare makes her webisode debut in "Frightday the 13th". * June, 2011: Nightmare makes her diary debut in Clawdeen's 'School's Out' diary. * April 13, 2012: Nightmare makes her 3D-animated debut in "Escape From Skull Shores". Notes * Nightmare's name, obviously, is a play on the fact that a nightmare is something unpleasant and that a mare is an adult, female horse. But "adult, female horse" is not actually what "mare" in the word "nightmare" refers to. In Germanic folklore, a mare or nightmare is a demonic spirit thought to sit on people when they are asleep and cause them a bad rest, which can manifest itself as a bad dream or even sleep paralysis. It is a coincidence that this creature is called a mare and a female horse is called a mare too, as the two words have different etymological histories. * At San Diego Comic-Con International 2011, a prototype doll for Headmistress Bloodgood was on display as part of a vote for which of three dolls would be produced in 2012. Bloodgood didn't win, and with that, the chances for a doll of Nightmare are back down too. References Category:Pets Category:Webisode pets